fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Boys in the Band
|season=2 |episode=1 |prodcode=8A |wish=For the worst possible thing Da Rules will allow to happen to Chip Skylark, to get to the concert |headgag=Electric Guitar |director=Butch Hartman |writer=Butch Hartman Steve Marmel |storyboard=Butch Hartman Paul McEvoy |art direction=Bob Boyle |airdate=(Australia) August 3, 2001 (US) March 1, 2002 (produced in 2001) |previous=Christmas Everyday! |next=Hex Games |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-1/id542698350 |dvd= Season 2 Timmy's Top Wishes }} Boys in the Band is the first episode of Season 2. It guest stars Chris Kirkpatrick as the singing sensation Chip Skylark. Plot Vicky has kidnapped teen singing sensation Chip Skylark, and a stadium full of rabid prepubescent fans (and Mrs. Turner) is going to tear the town apart if he doesn't perform for them. While Cosmo and his Monkees-like band, stall for time, Timmy must figure a way to break Vicky's crush and get Chip to the stadium on time. Synopsis On the morning of Timmy's birthday, his alarm awakens him with a broadcast about today being a special day because it was Chip Skylark's concert. One of the singer's hit songs, "My Shiny Teeth and Me", begins to play on the radio. Cosmo and Wanda appear in full Chip Skylark fan garb and start dancing to the beat, Cosmo also mentions that he once played the "electric triangle". Timmy is jealous, because everyone is forgetting that today was his birthday, they were more concerned over Chip Skylark's concert. Expecting better from his parents, Timmy is surprised to learn that they too are attending Chip's concert, and leaving him in the care of Vicky. Timmy's parents leave her a lot of money so that she and Timmy could watch Chip on pay-per-view, and then leave for the concert. Not long after, Vicky threw Timmy out of her way so she could enjoy the concert by herself. Frustrated that Chip is ruining his birthday, Timmy wants something bad to happen to him, but Da Rules won't allow any form of injury to Chip, so Timmy simply wishes for "the worst possible non-lethal thing to happen to Chip" at once. Cosmo and Wanda grant the wish. A tree sprouts by Chip's car causing a non-lethal car crash. Vicky hears the doorbell ring. Vicky sneers as she answers the door, threatening whoever was it that interrupted her Chip-watching time, when she opens the door and sees Chip Skylark himself standing outside the door. . Vicky invites Chip in to let him use her cell phone, which sprays knock-out gas into Chip's face. He awakens in Timmy's bedroom, tied up in chains and a padlock. Vicky is trying on dresses and calling herself Mrs. Skylark, Chip remains calm and nicely tells her she looks fine in all the dresses. Vicky leaves to find someone who will perform their marriage ceremony on the Internet. While Chip remains tied to the bed, Timmy enters and confronts Chip. Timmy scolds Chip for ruining his birthday, and Chip feels bad and tells Timmy he can have a Crash Nebula action figure he had with him in his coat pocket. Timmy asks why Chip has an action-figure that isn't even available in stores yet, and Chip replies that his record company gave it to him for his birthday, and that Chip and Timmy share the same birthday. Chip says that because of all he must go through as a singer, he has no time to celebrate his birthday. Timmy begins to feel bad for Chip, realizing that the singer is not a bad person simply because he was famous. Timmy goes to Cosmo and Wanda and asks them to free Chip, but they cannot grant the wish because Vicky is now in love with Chip, and magic cannot interfere with true love according to Da Rules. Vicky enters the room in a dress and showers Chip with roses, while leaving him a television to watch while he waits for the chaplain to arrive. On the television, Chet Ubetcha reports that the crowd is getting out of control waiting for Chip Skylark to arrive, and he is beaten senseless by the angry fans. Mrs. Turner angrily declares she will punish her son for no reason if Chip does not show up, and Mr. Turner yells into the TV camera at Timmy to warn him to run if he is watching this. Chip sees the disappointed people at his concert and begins to lose his "powers", his shiny teeth rot and his hair loses its color. Timmy tells Cosmo to go to the concert and distract the crowd of girls, and his dad who thinks he's a girl, before they go wild and tear the town apart. Cosmo arrives at the concert, appearing in plain sight in his Fairy form in front of thousands of Humans with no consequence, and poofs up a few other band members: Pan on the Pan flute, Santa Claus on the drums, and Beethoven on the organ. Their band is called "The Fairies". As they are introduced, they are all pelted with tomatoes. Back at the Turner's house, Chip sympathizes with Timmy having to put up with Vicky every day. Timmy says that he is "Icky with a V" and that gives Chip an idea for a song. Timmy tells Chip he was wrong and that because he is rich and famous doesn't mean he is a jerk, although Chip remarks that he is not rich at all, and owes huge debts to his record company (meaning he is broke). Chips notes that if any of his fans knew that they wouldn't like him anymore. This gives Timmy an idea on how to break up Chip and Vicky's marriage. The chaplain, a nerdy looking teenage kid, arrives at Timmy's house to marry Vicky and Chip. Timmy and Wanda watch and he asks his godmother for a way to break up the marriage without interfering with Da Rules. Wanda waves her wand and moments later, a man from Chip Skylark's record company arrives and hands Vicky all of Chip's debts and bills. Realizing that Chip is not rich after all, Vicky calls him a loser and calls off the ceremony. However, Chip is left with almost no time to get to the concert, so Timmy uses Vicky's cell phone with knock out gas to put Chip asleep again. .]] Then, Wanda poofs them all to the Dimmadome, where Chip's concert is taking place. Cosmo and his band are fighting off the rowdy crowd when Timmy grabs the microphone and introduces Chip Skylark to the crowd which calms them down. Chip then wakes up and wonders how he got to the concert. Timmy claims it is the power of music that did it which Chip believes. Chip and Timmy start to sing "Icky Vicky". Back at Timmy's house, Vicky angrily watches the song mock on her national television, and takes out frustrations on the nerdy internet chaplain sitting with her. During the course of the song, Mr. and Mrs. Turner tell Timmy that today wasn't his birthday after all: it was tomorrow, so they still had time to celebrate it. Timmy and Chip then finish the song as Vicky mutters, "I hate music." Additional information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Girl Fan #1 *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad / Crash Nebula Doll *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Grey DeLisle as Vicky / Computer Nerd / Girl Fan #2 *Jim Ward as Chet Ubetcha / Record Executive / Santa / Beethoven *Chris Kirkpatrick as Chip Skylark *Dusty Moon Savannah Moon and Chelsea Moon as Background Singers Songs *Icky Vicky *My Shiny Teeth and Me (excerpt) Transcript *Scribd External links * Video de:Vicky will heiraten Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Birthday episodes Category:New Character Episodes Category:Season Premieres